Innocent
by Boy Blunder Knows
Summary: She makes me smile, when the world is against me, she makes be able to see the world the way it's meant to be. I'm helplessly falling into her eyes , I'm hopelessly in love for the first time. But there are those who are too innocent to love...and that changes things.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys. I made this poem a long time ago. I thought that i posted this up, but when i was looking at my stories, i realized that i didn't. It's pretty short and I'm thinking of adding on to it, you know...Im not sure but i know i have something in the works. So i hope you guys enjoy the poem. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, only the poem. **

* * *

She makes me smile, when the world is against me, she makes be able to see the world the way it's meant to be.

I'm helplessly falling into her eyes , I'm hopelessly in love for the first time.

She looked at me with a pleading face, I turned my gaze and looked away. She trembled before me looking more beautiful than ever, but my brain told me no, let go of your treasure.

We couldn't be together, even though I wished we could, but she deserved better, I know she should.

My eyes were stinging, tears threatening to come out, I put my sunglasses on saying there was nothing to talk about. She stopped me and asked in a sad voice why. The sight of her saddened me, made we want to die. She looked at me, fidgeting with her glove, I turned to her and said, "Because you're too innocent to love." With that said, I walked away, trying not to look back at the love I betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys. So i actually made another part. I was feeling sick so i had free time to make the poem. I just made it a few minutes ago, but the internet went out and i couldn't upload anything. But here it is. I'll admit, i was kind of afraid to upload this cause i felt that it'll ruin the first poem, but you know what?! I'll just post it. I mean, I can do whatever i want! :D *sobs in corner* Any way, i felt that i couldn't just end it there, or could i? Maybe this could be like some sort of alternate ending to the tragic outcome that happened in the first poem. Yeah, lets just call it that. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans, only the poem.**

* * *

While I'm looking at the stars at night, I realized that they didn't shine half as bright.

The way things went didn't make any sense.

If I loved her, than I should be with her, but everything is complicated, these feelings making me frustrated.

I screamed to the roof tops, echoing to the moon, I've realized the mistake I've made. I had to correct it soon.

As I ran straight to her room, I was about to knock on her door but something caught my eye that appeared on the floor.

I picked it up and opened the note, I skimmed through the letter to see what she wrote.

She said she left to go to Tamaran, for the pain that I've caused her she couldn't stand.

My knuckles turned white as it held the note tighter, the tears started falling down, suddenly only she mattered.

I override the code and went straight inside, but what I saw surprised me, that made me feel like I died.

There she was, getting ready to leave, but all I could think of was her, and the sight of her I couldn't believe.

She was actually leaving, stepping out of the window, but all of a sudden everything was moving slow.

I had to tell her that she couldn't go, I couldn't let her leave without letting her know.

"Star," I said in a whisper, "Don't go".

She shook her head from side to side. "no."

"Please you can't," my voice shook, and by the look in her eyes, I knew that she was hooked.

"I'm sorry I can't", she said stepping closer to me, by then her eyes were looking sad upon me.

"I…I love you." I confessed, hoping she heard, when I looked at her face, It was all flustered.

"What?" she asked looking straight into my eyes

"I was wrong," I said stepping closer to her until our bodies pressed together till there wasn't space anymore.

I put her hair out of her eyes and glanced at her lips, the red of her lips were so hard to resist.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers, by then I knew we have began a new chapter.

She eeped in surprised and stiffened a little by then I looked at her and she looked so beautiful.

"Please?" I asked in a meaningful voice, for I knew that it was her own choice.

She smiled at me and touched my cheek. "Yes." She replied and hugged me tightly.

But I didn't care, she was here to stay, for I get to see her every single day. By then I knew she was too innocent to love, but forever and ever, is all I can think of.

* * *

**yes, that is the end of the story my friends. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm kind of rusty at making poems now. I haven't written one in maybe a month? I don't know. Thank you for reading the story. **


End file.
